1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to an air-bag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-070003, for example, discloses an air-bag device including an air bag that comes out of a backrest of a seat and supports a passenger who is relatively displaced by an inertial force toward a body side (impact side) of a vehicle that has been hit by an impact in the vehicle width direction. The disclosed air-bag device includes an air bag that is stored in an outer side of the backrest in the vehicle width direction and receives a passenger sitting in a seat closer to the impact side, and an air bag that is stored in an inner side of the backrest in the vehicle width direction and receives a passenger sitting in a seat further from the impact side.
When the air bag stored in the outer side of the backrest in the vehicle width direction is expanded, the expanded air bag is pressed toward the impact side by the upper body of a passenger displaced toward the impact side. However, even when pressed toward the impact side, the expanded air bag is supported by the body side of the vehicle and does not easily collapse (or bend) toward the impact side.
On the other hand, in the case of the air bag stored in the inner side of the backrest in the vehicle width direction, there exists no part, between the backrest and an adjacent seat, which entirely supports the air bag when it is expanded. Therefore, the expanded air bag on the inner side of the backrest easily collapses (or bends) toward the impact side when pressed by the upper body of a passenger displaced toward the impact side.